


Missing You

by Aho_Mika_Baka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I just had some things on my mind, I'm Sorry, John's thoughts, Just a lot of missing going on, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, angsty, extremely short, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aho_Mika_Baka/pseuds/Aho_Mika_Baka
Summary: John misses Sherlock. A lot.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I miss you. You know who you are.

It's been a year.

 

John misses him. He misses Sherlock. A lot. If only he'd come back and say it was all a joke. Just for a bloody laugh. He would give anything to see the man again. To make him stop being dead.

 

John misses their simple life. The days spent together, just the two of them, relaxing. Sometimes there were no words needed, silence was enough for the both of them. They could always rely on each other.

 

And now John's so alone. He hates not getting any texts. 'Come at once if convenient. If inconvenient, come all the same.' He wishes.

 

He misses the little laughs shared between them. Even after all Sherlock's done, John thinks he could forgive him all of it. If only he'd come back into his life.

 

John misses Sherlock.

 

"Could you please do this one more thing? Stop being dead, for me. Please."


End file.
